User talk:Pyrusbrawler900
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tahuva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Multivac'sEntropicDilemma (Talk) 11:58, March 29, 2011 RE:Hi Man! I did, and though it is shaping up very nicely it could use some more info, like stuff about... ME!(Or Kaxo...) But anyways your attack will not work, for Kaxo has an ace up his sleeves.(Not literally of course, that wouldn't make any sense :P) BioBeast 12:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have my ways to stop the zamors. And to respond to your quote with one of my own, "Can water do any less?"..."NO! Water finds a way!" Anyways... Did you draw the Tahuva pic yourself? BioBeast 23:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It's very nice, much better than I could draw. BioBeast 11:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I just measured it, and it would be pretty large.() The legs themselves are about 1' 3'' tall.(Assuming that it's drawn pretty close to scale the legs are about one to two centimeters smaller than the Taka08 box.) Not to mention that it would have more weapons (That function as weapons, not decor.) than any set I've seen. As for the design I smell a bit of Taka08/"Toa"_Mata-Nui_Titan in it. BioBeast 13:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC)'' Yeah, I just took the Nuva Armor on his thigh and based my measurements on that. And if you ask me the sword looks like two power swords(One on top of the other) with Tahu's swords covering the tip to make it look like one sword. As for if I would buy him... DUH! Of course I would buy it(if my budget allowed it.) Because 1. Because I love huge sets. 2. Because I love big sets with tons of weapons and pieces I don't have. And don't expect a pic of Kaxo anytime soon, I'm not an art based guy. I do music, math, sports, anything but art really. :P (Though if I can find the right program I might be able to make a CGI of Kaxo, but that's also doubtful.) BioBeast 12:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to build a Moc/Digital Pic of him. That takes tons of time. Sorry for not responding, he probably will be done by Sunday.(Digital Pic won't be happening, it didn't work properly)BioBeast 16:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) What do you think's taking so long? I'm reusing an old build(Not even bothering to change the colors because I don't have the parts in MetruBlu) and have been trying all my ideas for the mask. If all else fails it will be Tarix's helmet, but I hope it doesn't come to that. BioBeast 21:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Because of complications out of my control I cannot work on said Moc of Kaxo untill Wed. I am very sorry if this has inconvienced you. 17:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) *Facepalm* Sorry, forgot to link to the picture. He's a bit different than I thought he'd turn out,(Mainly because I don't have the Volitak) and I never found a good replacement for the MOV... But considering I didn't have many pieces to work with I'd say I did a good job. (BTW he doesn't have a cape in the pictures because a different MOC is using said cape. Just pretend it's on there.) And now for your feature presentation... Heeeerrrreeeessss KAXO! (Just go to this website. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=474478)[[User:BioBeast|BioBeast]] 12:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah yeah, I know. But I don't have any Metru-Blu set other than Nokama and Gudunka so the mask wasn't optional.(Well techinacally it was...) But as for the cape, yes it does look much better with the cape. (As for the Kiina Armor it didn't turn out as I had planned, on a different set it kinda blends in with the cape and gives it a more flowing look. But it didn't work. Hey! I was rushed.) And yes the design does look a bit female, but I was rushed by a certain person.(Who will not be named but his initials are Helixdrago900.) It takes time finding the right chest piece, and I just took the first two pieces I could find because I was a bit behind schedule. I preferable wanted to use Nuva chest armor, maybe Inika shoulder armor, but couldn't find them in time.(It was MetruBlu Nuva shoulder armor by the way.) And as for the Staff, I think everyone has those pieces. They are rods. There are only like three sets that don't have them. :P But as for the tire... It was Gluttonys hammer, and Gluttony's player said it was huge. So I took the two largest round pieces I could find, (the tires from my Kaxium V3) and put them on oppiset ends of a rod.(PS the Giant tires are the hammer in case you didn't notice that.)BioBeast 13:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) My new character's crew Hey! It's BioBeast... Again... Anyways, I have a pirate character that needs a crew, so I'm asking a few people if they want to make a crewmember. Anyways, I figured that I'd see if you want to have a character in the crew. If so please respond with a yes or no. Available spots are listed below if you're interested. Cook, Ranged fighter, Map Reader, Second in command, Doctor, Ship Wright, and an entertainer(Muscian, Magician, ect...) Sorry, Tahuva won't work. You might want to make a completely new character. Then you can try for Ranged fighter. BioBeast 00:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) The captain's a toa of Air, no Toa of Water yet. And as for picking iron becuase they can smith weapons, that's a bit overused and overrated. I'd pick something that many people don't use(because the underused normally get the upper hand with more unknown techniques), like a toa of sand with the Sanok for a ranged fighter. That'd be a great combo. Or, a Toa of Plantlife with the Mask of Regeneration for the shipwright. Remember, these will be pirates on a ship. What good would a Toa of Iron do as either a Ranged fighter or a Second in command? As a Toa of Sand could blind the opponents, or a Toa of Plantlife could make instant wood to fix the large wounds delt to the ship. Remember, my character is going to recruit people based on whether they're good at what he wants them to do, and making weapons out of thin air won't impress him. BioBeast 18:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) "If I may inject my professional opinion" (sorry, had to quote that), Iron is quite a useful element. For one thing, just being able to control your opponents' bodies is pretty cool. And also, Bio - what are cannonballs made of? With a Toa of Iron on board, you could potentially eliminate the need for cannons at all - a one-Toa arsenal. As for rare elements, they are definitely worth a shot. So far I have not seen another Toa of Magnetism, but the sheer power Thurduk gets from his element is incredibly satisfying. I won't often give you advice on this matter, so count yourself lucky ;) -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 19:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) True, and I had already thought of that, but the hidden motive for not wanting a Toa of Iron is that Odhran doesn't really like those Toa. Some past event of which is not mentioned in his backstory makes him hold a grudge against Toa of Iron, so that's why I'm advising against it. BioBeast 20:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Good old unrevealed backstories. Just you wait till I reveal Merror's... -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Weald wouldn't care if a magnetic person joined his crew. So that works. But if your's is magnetic than he'd have two Toa's of Magnetism, so if you don't mind having the same element as another member(who'll probably join before your character) then go ahead. If you do mind then I would suggest changing elements. Sorry, totally forgot that the other crew member was a Toa of Magnetism. BioBeast 11:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC)